Minds Eye Blind
by padawanjinx
Summary: Qui-Gon and the council are blind to see what Xanatos has become.


  
  
MINDS EYE BLIND  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, I'm just playing with them. I make no money, so don't think you can get any by sueing me.  
  
  
This is my first story using Xanatos as a main character. Please forgive any mistakes I made. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
The following story contains material that may not be for everyone, (attempted rape), an may offend people. If you don't like that kind of thing, then hit backspace now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, what's this about?" Xanatos asked brusquely, walking with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it can't be good. If the council ordered us here immediatly, then it's of the utmost importance." Qui-Gon shortened his stride as they neared the council chambers.  
  
With a quick rasped, they were allowed entrance and strode hurridedly into the room. The door closed silently behind them as they bowed respectively to the masters in the room.  
  
Tucking his hands into his long sleeves, Qui-Gon addressed the small green master in front of him. "You requested our presence master?"  
  
"Summon we did, important matter has come up." Yoda's gaze swept the two standing before him. "Got word that your padawan has been getting into trouble, we have. Attacked a senators daughter he did."  
  
Qui-Gon eyes narrowed down, digesting the news. He sighed heavily before turning towards Xanatos, "Tell the council what you told me."  
  
"Well Master, when I recieved word that Gayle wanted to see me in the gardens at midnight, I was suspicious. She and I have been together for a couple of months now, and she has been hounding me about my attention to her and my duties to the order. We have fought several times over this issue. I told her I'm close to my trials and will become a Jedi Knight soon. She scoffed at me and demanded me to make a choise. I choose the Jedi. When I turned to leave, she attacked me, hitting and scratching me. I only used the force to push her back, but she tripped over a rock and fell backwards, hitting her head. I carried her to the healer immediatly and then I came home and reported what happened to you, Master." Xanatos explained, to his master once again, and to the council members surrounding him.  
  
Yoda studied the youth carefully before asking,"Attacked you she did?"  
  
Xanatos nodded affirmative and looked over to his master. Qui-Gon gave him a slight nod and returned his attention back to Yoda.  
  
"You see masters, Xanatos was not at fault on this. He rushed her to the healers as soon as he realized that she was injured."Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Not her story it is. Claims you attacked her, she does." Yoda responded, watching as Xanatos displayed a shocked expression. "Said she got a message from you to meet in the gardens and you made advances on her. She refused and you attacked."  
  
Xanatos interrupted, "I attacked her? Master, she's been very "direct" with me. I refused to take advantage of her. When I refused her advances, she got angry and attacked me."  
  
"Settled the matter is. Leaving on a trasport for her home world she is. Avoid her until she leaves, you shall." Yoda finished.  
  
Xanatos smiled and bowed to the council members and turned to leave with Qui-Gon. The council doors closed quietly behind them as they left, and Xanatos exhaled loudly. Qui-Gon perked his head quizzically and studied the youth.   
  
Xanatos had been awaiting to take his trials for over a month now. The council would always seem to send them on a mission or find some other way to delay his rise into Knighthood. Qui-Gon could sense Xanatos' growing fustration at the constant delays, and had lately been very vocal and irrational.  
  
They entered their quarters and Qui-Gon automatically knew his padawan was restless. Xanatos fell against the couch, a pout evident on his lips. He fumbled at the hem of his robe and picked imaginary things off the thick dark fabric.  
  
Xanatos looked up to see Qui-Gon pointing to the door. Xanatos smiled and jumped up and flew out the door, not even stopping to bow to his master. Qui-Gon laughed heartily and went into the small kitchen to prepare some tea.  
  
Xanatos opened up to the force to sense where Gayle was, avoiding anyone who could identify him. He allowed himself to be lead to the corner of the gardens.   
  
Her favorite place was under a "sellilac" tree. She would rest against the soft emerald bark and allow the long frongs of the leaves to whisp her body. The sweet scent was always present in that part of the gardens. The tree was absolutely breath-taking, but rarely visited. It was the only one of it's kind in the garden, due to it's unusually high concentration of pollen.  
  
Xanatos found her there, leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. The light yellow branches and leaves danced around her in the breeze. A smile played on the corners of his lips as he approached her. He erected shields around his thoughts, and used the force to relax her mind.  
  
Quietly, he knelt beside her and placed his hand on her upper thigh, causing her to jump. Her pale yellow eyes opened to meet Xanatos' icy blue ones. She quickly glanced around and found no one in the vicinity that could help her. A wicked expression crossed his face as he traced the soft curves of her body. He felt her tremble, causing a wave of excitment to wash over him.  
  
"You will be banned from the order if you touch me again." Gayle spat, pushing his hand away from her body. She rose to leave when Xanatos' hand caught her. She struggled to get away, but was thrown to the ground.  
  
Xanatos caught both her wrists, and pinned her arms to her sides. He leered over her, breathing heavily across her face and neck. She cringed and another wave passed over him, this time of extreme lust. Before the force could warn him, her knee found the tender area of his groin and she wiggled to get away.   
  
A strong hand grabbed her arm, twisting it until she called out in pain. He smiled at the sound and yanked her other arm up to join its counterpart high above her head. He buried his face in her neck, whispering love chants.   
  
He held both her wrists pinned above her head with one hand, allowing the other to be free to begin to remove her clothes. His fingers easily slipped around the buttons and with a flick of his wrist, they were undone.  
  
She inhaled deeply for a scream, when his mouth covered hers, muffling any noise. He bit hard into her lip, causing them to stain with blood. Soft sobs wracked her body, feeling his hands roaming over her.  
  
He whispered,"Make any noise, other than pleasurable moans, and I'll kill you in a heartbeat. I can make it look like an accident, remember that."  
  
She choked out a moan, feeling him wander and attempt to remove her pants. He smiled, satisfied at the response and began to caress more sensitive areas along her body. She shuddered, causing him to press his body tightly against hers.  
  
Grasping both wrists he brought them down to his mouth, kissing her hands and placing one on the lower half of his body. Her hand brushed against a noticeable bulge and she flinched, hearing him moan deep in his throat. He rose over top of her, making her adjust her legs to accomidate his weight.  
  
Xanatos playfully bit at her lips again, causing more of the deep color to appear. She cried and attemtped to turn her head to avoid him, but he pulled one hand into his mouth and bit down. Wincing, she rose her lips up to meet his neck, nuzzling and nipping at the tender flesh.  
  
With her hand still firmly captured between his teeth, he thrust her other hand down the front of his pants. His voice echoed against the wall not too far from where they were and coaxed her hand into gentle manipulations. When she rebelled, he sent her a mental image of her parents. They were bound, and being eaten alive by giant insects.   
  
She slowly worked her hand around the tender area and caressed the taut skin. Xanatos hissed his breath, breathing erratic and starting to tremor. He pressed his face to her neck, biting down hard and bruising the delicate skin. She muffled a cry against his hair, still witnessing the mental images Xanatos sent her.  
  
Suddenly a loud booming voice echoed throughout the gardens."XANATOS!!"  
  
Xanatos rose and looked right into the face of his master. His eyes got big and he pushed Gayle away, acting repulsed. She crawled away, shoulders trembling with sobs, cheeks stained with tears, and bloody wounds on several places along her body.  
  
Xanatos didn't watch her go, he kept his head down, allowing his earlier excitment to diminsh. He spoke, barely over a whisper, "She seduced me and I fell for it. I'm a terrible padawan and I'll never be a Jedi. No wonder the council doesn't want me to take my trials. They know I'll fail. I'm too weak!She lured me out here again and I couldn't control myself."  
  
Qui-Gon bent down to look his padawan in the eyes. Xanatos turned his head in disgust, avoiding his masters gaze. Qui-Gon cupped Xanatos' chin and turned his head to face him.  
  
"It's ok. Everyone has a moment of weakness. You realized yours, and dealt with it. The council knows you are ready for your trials, its just that, time hasn't been permitting lately. You are a great padawan and will make a great Knight. You'll see. Now come, you need to meditate for awhile and sort through the actions of the past few hours." Qui-Gon extended a hand and helped Xanatos to his feet. He put an arm around his padawan's shoulders and both walked back to their quarters.  
  
After several hours of meditating, Xanatos entered the living room, searching for his master. Rationalizing that he's probably asleep, he wandered into the kitchen to make a quick snack before practising some saber moves. The doors to their quarters open and Qui-Gon strode in, anguish on his face.  
  
"Master, what's wrong?" Xanatos asked, preparing some tea for his master.  
  
"I pleaded again with the council to allow you to take your trials. They refused again. Yoda senses something and wants to give you one final test before your trials. Something about going to Telos." Qui-Gon fumed, eventually plopping down in his favorite chair.  
  
Xanatos brought his master a cup of tea and situated himself on the couch. He sipped lazily and then said in a low even tone, "It's ok master. I've waited before. Besides, what can go wrong on Telos?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
